All's fair in Love and War
by XxNeenxX
Summary: In the year 1939, Donny Donowitz meets a girl who sends his heart racing. Once they go thier seperate ways--and with the war erupting-- will they find a way back to each other? And if so, will they still be the same people? Rating will rise.
1. Chapter 1

1939--Paris, France.

"Oh, miel. Je regrette que vous ayez senti le besoin de voyager constamment. J'ai l'impression que je vous perds."  
{_Oh, honey. I wish you didnt feel the need to travel always. I have fear that I will lose you_.}

The slender woman with chrimson hair said.

"La maman, je ne suis un enfant plus et cela veut dire de trouver mon endroit dans le monde. Je ne peux pas rester en France pour ma vie enti re. Essayez s'il vous pla t de le comprendre. Je vous aime."

{_Mama, I'm not a child anymore, and that means finding my place in the world. I can't stay in France for my entire life. Please try to understand that. I love you_.]

looked at her grown daughter with compassion and understanding, though the pain of losing her was just beneath the surface. She stroked her porcelain cheek.  
"Am lie, Vous tiez toujours un oiseau libre et j'ai un temps difficile en vous permettant de voler libre. Il est que vous avez besoin bien que, je puisse le voir dans vos yeux. Je vous aime aswell, mon plus cher."  
{_Amelia, You've always been a free bird, and I'm having a difficult time letting you fly free. It's what you need though, I can see it in your eyes. I love you aswell, my dearest_.}

The tears slowing sprung from her eyes as Amelia grabbed her worn bag of belongings and made her way out the front door.  
hoped--hoped with all her heart-- that this would not be the last memory of her daughter.

Boston, Massachusetts.  
Two weeks later.

"Donny, I still got customers lined out tha door, whadd'ya doin' back there?!"

Hastily turning off the small radio, Donny called back.  
"Nothin' pops, just grabbin' s'more meat!"

Indeed, the small Italian bistro had been populated to the brim with townsfolk eager to indulge themselves in whats been known as the best Italian cuisine in town.  
The beastly man who'd been preparing the food eyed Donny once he regained his place at the front counter and started taking down orders.

Soon the Bistro became barren just as fast as it had become over burdened.  
"Donny, wheres ya head at, boy?" asked in a harsh yet concerned voice.  
"Pop, you know I'm not gonna be 'round forever to take orders." He continued "I've got whole life a'head of me, and I can't just-  
"Support ya family?" the gruff man asked harshly.

Donny turned his head, knowing exactly what he'd just gotten himself into.

"What exactly do ya plan to do wit' yaself then? Play baseball 'till you're an ol' man like me?"

"Actually, I was thinkin' more along tha lines of joinin' the army." Donny said, matter-of-factly.

Donny thought he could actually see his fathers' heart break through the look in his eyes.

With a deep sigh, the old man turned and headed in the direction of the door.  
"We'll talk 'bout this later, I'm gonna' head home for dinna', should your motha' and I be expectin' ya tonight?" he asked, in sorrow.

Looking to the ground Donny replied " Naw, meetin' the guys after I close up."  
And with that, he was alone in the small eatery.

After his cleaning duties were done, Donny flipped the sign on the door from open to close, then locked the door behind him.  
The sky had darkened, as the sun started to set. Making his way down the almost deserted street, he looked up at the sign that hung from the frame of the familier pub.

Once inside, he met the faces of Joey and Bullet. Of course his real name wasn't bullet, but he was that type of guy you just loved to hate.  
Well built, but not over-sized--like Donny slightly was-- green eyes, hair styled to perfection, and dressed to kill. Joey was more slender, with a baby face and wide brown eyes, matching the shade of his less groomed though they were all the same age -19--Donny could have passed for a few years older.

Joining the boys at the bar, he greeted them warmly.  
"Eh! Joe, Nathanial! How ya' boys doin'?"  
Bullet passed him a dirty look and hushed his voice.  
"Donny,man, whadd'ya tryin' ta do to me?" He leaned in a bit closer "Ya know i go by Bullet now."  
Donny shook his head with a grin on his face.  
"Tha ladie's ain't lookin' ta make it wit' a Nathanial.."  
Ordering a cold beer, he replied "Sure, whateva' man."

"Speaking of..there's a fine piece of tail right ova' there" Bullet said in a cocky tone, eyes locked on a slender, pale girl with a fiery mane of hair.

Donny took a large gulp of beer before looking in the same direction.  
"It's girls like that, that keep good ol' America jumpin'.." He heard Bullet, the rest fading to background noise.

Donny couldn't take his eyes off of her. His eyes grazed over her delicate features, from her gold- flecked eyes to her full set of lips.  
A sly grin formed on his face as he look forward, grabbing his drink.  
"Good luck."

"I'm sorry, whad' ya say Donny boy?" Bullet asked, now fully interested.

"I'm just sayin', a girl like _that_.." Bullet cut him off "Is just my type."

Before anyone could say more, he motioned to the bartender, slipping some cash into his hand, he muttered something to him.

A few minutes later, one of the waitresses brought a fruity looking drink over to the looked up in the direction the waitress was pointing puckered his lips making a faint kissing sound, looking straight at her, while Donny and Joey looked slightly ashamed--but entertained none the less.

Before the waitress had a chance to walk away, the girl leaned in and whispered something to her. The waitress chuckled and walked back to the bar.

"Well, she hasn't dumped it on ya yet, im kinda' surprised." Donny managed to get out, obviously amused.

"Donny..please, i've got 'er right where i want 'er." Bullet retorted.  
still looking, they noticed that the waitress had returned to her table, and set down a beer resembling Donny's.  
Then headed back over to where they sat and set the fruity drink in front of bullet.  
"Enjoy." she said, just as amused.

The cocky grin had been wiped right off his face, and they all looked back at the red head.  
She made a cheersing gesture with her beer, sly grin on her face. Bullet just stared in disbelief as the guys cracked up in laughter.

Once the pub had started getting more and more empty, and Bullet had reached his stupid level of drunk, Joey spoke up.  
"Well, I'm gonna drag this putz home, and take a hike myself, ya heading out with us Don?"

"Uh, naw, you guys take off, I'll see ya' tomorrow on the field." he said reassuringly.

They said their goodbyes and the guys left.

Donny couldnt help but look back over at the noticed she was writing in a small journal of some kind, and that her beer was next to empty. He decided it would be best to go over and apologize for Bullets' cocky gesture.  
Downing another portion of his drink, he grabbed it and walked over to her table in the corner.

"Hi." He said, with a friendly smile.

She looked up at him." Hi." she said back, then looked back down at her book.

"Do ya' mind?" he asked, motioning to the seat across from her.  
"Uh, no, go ahead." she said, now tucking her book in her black side bag.

"I just wanna apologize for my oaf of a friend..." he said, restin his arms on the table.  
A small chuckle escaped her lips "Thanks, but it's no trouble, really, not the first time I've had to deal with men like that."  
"Naw, I wouldn't think so, either." he said slyly.  
She looked up at him, her cheeks slightly redder.

"I'm Donny, Donny Donowitz." he said, extending his hand.

She looked at him for a second before placing her hand in his.  
"Am lie Roux." she said, in perfect french.

"Ah, so you're french? I've always wanted ta' go ta' France." He said, in a charming tone.  
"Trust me, you're not missing much." She said in a playful tone, as she noticed their hands were still embraced.  
She cleared her throat, as they parted.

"So I take it ya' don't like it in France.."

"Why would you say that?" she asked, challenging him.

"Well..for starta's, you're in Boston.." he teased.

Her face reddened again, and she looked away.

"Touche"

Donny had a huge grin on his face, and found that he couldn't help but feel very curious about this girl.  
She made eye contact with him again and explained.  
"Some people just weren't meant to stay in one place their entire lives."  
Donny could looked out the window.  
"Some people paint, others act, sing...I travel."  
Her eyes met his.  
"It's my release."

They had moved in closer to each other without realization, her arms now rested on the table aswell.  
"Live life ta' the fullest, right?" He asked, already knowing her answer.  
She simply smiled, now noticing for the first time just how dark it had gotten.

"Wow, it's late, I should..get going." she said, gathering up her things.

"Hey listen, I had a question." he said in a rush.  
She stopped and looked at him, intrigued.

"Do ya' like baseball?" He asked

"Uh, yeah..sure, why?" they both stood

"Well, some friends and me were gonna' hit a few balls 'round tomorra', would you like to join us?"  
She looked up at him, towering over her.  
"Donny, we just met.."  
"Exactly..people usually get to know each otha' afta' that part."

She couldnt help but smile.

"C'mon..live a little." He teased her.  
She thought for a moment, knowing she couldnt say no.  
"Fine, when and where?"

Donny smiled.

His day had just gotten a little bit brighter.


	2. Chapter 2Passion

Gathered in the raw baseball diamond, the boys from the bar were all in attendance, unlike the golden sun.  
Clouds hung in gray bundles, threatening to release a down pour at any minute.

"C'mon Donny, she ain't gonna show!" Bullet called out to Donny, who was mid field, swinging his bat.  
Still swinging he said "You're just jealous 'cause she actually talked ta' me las' night!"

The chuckles of Joey traveled on the air, and Bullet just shook his head in defeat.  
But Donny had the feeling of doubt too. What were the chances that a beautiful girl like that would actually take him up on his offer?  
Looking up at the dark sky he though, She'll be here.

The rare rays of light shone on Amelia's face, rousing her from a light sleep.  
Looking at the old clock on her nightstand, her eyes tore open as she sat up.  
Shit! she thought, getting to her feet.  
She was supposed to meet Donny at the baseball field an hour ago.

Pulling on a pair of black baggy knee length slacks and a grey v-neck looking shirt.  
As she searched for her black work boots, she thought to herself.

Am I actually going to do this? Meet with someone who was a mere stranger?  
She thought of Donny, his deep, dark eyes, handsome smile, and charcoal hair that she'd secretly wanted to run her fingers through.  
A smile graced her lips thinking about the dark stranger she'd met the night before, and just as she'd found her boots and put them on she knew she had no choice but to see him again.

Back on the field, the boys had sat down on the wooden bleachers, now talking amongst themselves.  
Joey and Bullet sat one above Donny, facing the field, while Donny sat facing them, back to the field.

"I don't believe it.." Bullet muttered, staring out into the field.  
Donny smiled "What? Did your balls finally drop?"  
And when he heard the lack of retorts, he looked in the same direction.

She had come.  
without saying a word, Donny got up and headed down in her direction.  
Meeting in center field, he said "You came.." obviously surprised.

"Of course i did, I would have been here sooner, but getting out of bed was quite the challenge this morning."  
They both chuckled and he replied "well, you're here now." They stood in silence for a second, just looking at each other.

"I'm sure the guys are glad you came too.." he said, looking back at the bleachers.  
The guys stood up and waved, while bullet made a cat call.  
Amelia looked towards the ground.  
"Ya know, he has a funny way of sayin' it." Amelia looked up at him, confused.  
"But you are beautiful."  
Amelia blushed, unsure of what to say.

"Well, we gonna' play ball or what?" He asked, teasing her.  
"You know what? I think I'm gonna watch you guys play for a bit."

"Sure, maybe you'll learn a thing or two." he said, winking and taking her hand.

They walked up to the bleachers, and Amelia wished their hands could remain this way, but alas, the contact broke.

Joey and bullet stood to shake hands, and awkwardly, Joey just about fell on his face if it weren't for bullet who grabbed the back of his kinda jerked back so she wouldnt be fallen on.

"Nice to meet you finally." Bullet said in a suave voice, taking her hand he raised it to his mouth. "I'm bullet."

Amelia felt awkward, but replied none the less.

"Amelia.."

"And this here clumsy ape is Joey." He said in a cocky tone, as Joey raised his hand to her level to shake it.

Once introductions were made, Bullet pulled Joey down off the bleachers and they grabbed their mitts, heading out to their places.  
Joey squated down behind the home plate, while Bullet took his spot on the pitchers mound.

"Good luck." Amelia told Donny, in a sweet voice.  
Smile on his face he said" Who needs luck when they have you?" Then he jumped down the bleachers to take his spot at bat, picking it up as he went.

Amelia took a seat on a bleacher and watched as Donny wound up to bat.  
Bullet pitched a fast ball and it went right past Donny and into Joey's glove.  
Donny swore silently.  
Once again, Bullet pitched a fast ball, and once more Donny missed.  
He took a moment to peer up at Amelia who was watching him intently.  
She smiled and waved, giving Donny a warm feeling in his chest.  
He wound up his bat again, this time with a smirk on his face, and whispered "C'mon, ya' bastard."  
Bullet pitched a fast one, and like a clap of thunder, he hit the ball, making it fly out of the field. The rain began to fall in haste.  
He heard Amelia cheering from the seats as he began to run from base to base, getting soaked from the rain.

Running over the home plate, Donny pumped a fist as he yelled.  
"And he hits it out of the fucking field!"

He saw Amelia running towards him, equally soaked from the rain.  
About a foot away from Donny, she tried to stop herself but started to slip in the mudd.  
Donny slung an arm around her waist, the other engulfed in the mudd.  
Now, half laying on her, Donny blurted out "It's probably a good thing you didn't wanna play..."  
Amelia was lost in his eyes, all she could mutter was a small squeaking sound.

Somewhere down the field, Bullet and Joey stood staring at the scene that played out infront of them.  
"Maybe we should give 'em some privacy.." Joey sputtered.  
Bullet muttered something so quiet Joey couldn't understand what he'd said, and then he replied "Yeah, whateve', lets get outta here."

Amelia looked out onto the field and noticed that the other guys had started walking off the field.  
"I think the game is over.." She said, not terribly dissappointed.

"Yeah, i guess so.." Donny replied, obviously not caring too much as he stared at her.

"Could..I get up now please?" She asked quietly.

Donny got up onto his feet, taking her with him, arm still around her waist.  
Amelia surveyed the damage to their clothes and offered a warm place to get clean.

He could hardly believe his ears, was she really inviting him back to where she was staying?  
"Yeah, that'd be good, mudd ain't lookin' too good on me." he managed.  
Amelia laughed, and they headed off the field in the direction of her hotel.

Amelia opened the door to her room, letting Donny enter after her, and closing the door shut.  
He stood awkwardly just inside the door while she took off her boots and welcomed him to do the same.  
"Why dont you wash up a bit? The bathroom is just over there." She pointed through another room where there was a small corridor.  
"Thanks" he said, grinnned, and then walked to the washroom.  
While Donny was out of the room, she grabbed some clean clothes out of her bag and placed them on her bed.  
Peeling off her filthy clothes, she put them in the small hamper by the nightstand.  
But before she had the chance to put them on, Donny walked back into the room, naked from the waist up, clothes in his hands.  
Amelia hadn't noticed, she was bent over in his direction, trying to get her foot through her pantleg.  
Donny knew he should move, but the attraction he felt for her held him there in a stone gaze, admiring her.

Looking up, She gasped " Oh, shit!" she yelled out, tripping over herself and falling onto the floor.  
"Oh..jesus..I'm so sorry.." he said, finally turning away.

"It's fine, you startled me...that's all." She said, getting back up, quickly pulling her pants on, and putting a brown jacket on over the rest of her.

"You decent?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yes.." she replied, doing up the buttons on her coat.

Donny turned around, an embarrassed look on his face.  
Neither knew what to say, and it made for an awkward silence.

"So..you even look good naked, thats..good." He said, mentally kicking himself.

Silence.

Amelia broke out into laughter, Donny joined her.

"So..that was quite the show today, short, but good." She complimented him, sitting down on the bed.

"Thank you, can I...?" he motioned towards the bed.  
"Yes." she said, shuffling over to make room.

They spoke for hours, about how Donny had always wanted to play professional ball but his fathers' issues with it, and how Amelia's heart broke every time she left her mother. They felt like they'd known each other for years, it was the way they just clicked so well.

"So..if playing professional baseball doesn't work out for you, what do you think you'll do?"

Donny took a moment to think about it, and replied.  
"I don't know...join the army maybe?"  
She looked at him with admiration, and for some reason she let herself reach out and touch his cheek with her hand,  
still looking him in the raised his hand up to caress hers, then he pulled it down, forcing her to come closer to his face.  
Slowely he placed his lips on her and gently kissed she hadent tried to break free, he began kissing her again, more passion this laced his fingers through her brilliant rouge hair, and she caressed his hair covered chest with her delicate hands.

They moved backwards until he lay directly ontop of her, now kissing her neck, fingers still in her hair.  
A small gasp escaped her lips, she could feel his excitement on the inside of her began to slowely unbutton her jacket, most of her chest now exposed.

"Donny.." she managed to say between gasps.

He stopped and raised his head to look at her.  
"I can't..I swore.."

"Until marriage?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She said nothing, but the look confirmed it. So he sat back up, taking her with him.

"I'm sorry, it's not that..I like it, i do.."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and whispered "I like a girl with class."  
They both smiled, and she kissed him softly again.

"Can I just..be here with you anyways?" he asked softly.

"Yes." she replied.

They lay back down, her now resting her head on his chest with his arms around her.

They talked, all through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry guys, really short chapter this time. It's been a giant pain for me to get through all this stuff in the beginning. But the plot should start picking up in the next chapter..sorry if it feels rushed, but I'm feeling kinda lazy, and i'd just like to get it done.

* * *

Amelia woke the next morning to find herself alone in her bed.  
As a rush of panic washed over her, she moved closer to her night stand and noticed a small piece of paper.  
She picked it up and read aloud:

Amelia,

I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up.

There's a small bistro down the street.  
You should go.

Donny.

A sense of relief exstinguished the fear and dissappointment, replaced by a smile.  
Getting washed up and picking out fresh clothes took less than half an hour.  
She ended up wearing a knee length black skirt, a forest green shirt that hung off her shoulder, and a matching black coat.  
Once outside, she walked down the street, looking from side to side, she noticed it on the corner of a street a few blocks down.

A small jingle sound rang out as she opened the door, cautiously stepping inside, she walked up to the counter.  
There was a husky looking man that was busy slicing meat, but took enough time to glance over at her and call to his co-worker.  
When he did not respond to her shy smile, she looked towards the ground, feeling quite awkward.

Just then, Donny came out to the front and saw Amelia standing at the counter, looking rather uncomfortable.  
Donny smiled and greeted her.

"Well, hello there beautiful." He said leaning on the counter.  
Amelia couldnt help but smile back, still cautious because of his counter part standing a few feet away.

"Hey pop, I have somone for ya to meet." Donny announced, walking over to her side.

Raising his brow in interest, Mr. Donowitz walked to the counter where Donny had stood.

"This is Amelia; Amelia this is my father."

Kinda surprised, extended his hand to shake hers.

"Now, since when have you dated any pretty girls Donny?" His dad asked, looking at Amelia.

"Pops, we ain't--" Donny started

His father glared with intensity.

"..been dating long." He finished, trying to look suave.

---------

After their awkward confrontation with his father, Donny took Amelias hand and practically dragged her outside.

"Wow, you weren't joking about your father, he's pretty..overbearing." She managed to say.

"I'm sorry, I really thought he'd be able ta' control himself." Donny said, chuckling.

Amelia didn't say anything, she just looked into his eyes, smile on her face.

He smiled back "Wha? something on my face?" he said nervously.

Without replying, she grabbed his white muscle shirt and pulled him down to her height, kissing him.

"Do ya wanna meet my motha?" he asked, taken by surprise.

Amelia chuckled and let go of his shirt. "I actually need to get going, I'm supposed to write my mother tonight and need to get it to the post office before it closes."

"Well that's a shame.." he said, with a sly grin on his face.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked, hoping with all her might he'd say yes.

"Of course." he whispered as he embraced her lips in another, softer kiss.

After saying goodbye and going thier seperate ways, Donny walked down the street, hands in his pockets whistling a jaunty tune.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry for the delays and such! I've been in the process of moving and i just started a new job so I've been exhausted! I know it isn't much, but it's the best I could do on low brain : I'm trying to make it accurate, though it isnt a huge priority considering this is FAN FICTION. I've read crackier , I noticed that in the previous chapters there were parts cut out and just generally f*cked up somehow which sucks, but i cant seem to fix it, sorry. ANYWHO, I hope the story is still playing out well and I'll try to keep up with the updates now.**

* * *

Donny walked into his modestly sized home, and greeted his mother, who was busy cooking dinner.

"Hello ma'" he said in a pleasant tone, giving her a warm hug.

"Oh, Donny, where have you been?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Oh ma', I met the most amazing girl.." he said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well thats..nice Donny--" his mother replied.

"We have so much in common.." he continued, not noticing his mothers hysteria.

"..I really think she could be the one for me Ma'.." he said, now looking out the window.

"Donny, son, please listen to me."  
Donny looked at his mother, who suddenly looked devastated.

"Ma', what's wrong?" he said, walking closer to her.

Wordlessly, she walked to the far wall where there was a white letter with some kind of insignia on it, sitting on the end table.  
She walked back to him, and handed him the letter.

"I'm so sorry Donny.." She said, not able to bear the sight of his reaction, she left the room.

He watched his mother leave the room, and hastily opened the letter.  
It was from the U.S Gov't.  
He had been drafted.  
Suddenly feeling his chest tighten, he sat down and placed the letter in front of him,unable to comprehend what'd just happened.  
His mother walked back into the kitchen, pain still apparent on her face.

Without a word, Donny got out and headed to the door.  
His mother tried to say something to stop him, but nothing seemed right.

Amelia had just gone to the post office, and was now back in her apartment.  
Sitting down, she opened the letter sent from her mother in France.  
Instead of the warm greetings and wishes of love, she read that many things had changed, including the inevitable invasion of Hitler and his Nazi army.

Amelia's blood ran cold, and air became , her mother said she was fine, she knew it was only a matter of time before they'd hunt her down like every other jewish man, woman and child.  
Suddenly feeling like the walls were moving in closer to her, she needed to get out of there.  
Not even bothering to grab her jacket, she left the apartment and headed to the ground level.

The cold rain felt blissful on her skin, and she just stood there, taking in the moment, face towards the sky.

"Amelia?" She thought she thought she heard.

"Amelia?!" This time, she recognized the voice, and she looked back down around her.

Seeing his rushing shape through the rain, she hurried in his direction.

"Donny! What're you doing here?"

His dark hair was soaked and matted to his face, while his white muscle shirt clung to his body.

Instead of him answering her question, he simply wrapped his wet body around hers in a tight embrace.  
"Donny, I need to tell you something, it's important."

Donny pulled himself back, still holding her arms.

"I..I can't stay, Donny." she managed to say, tears now running down her face, along with the rain.

Donny said nothing, unable to recognize his own feelings, he just looked at her.

"Donny, it's my mother...Hitler..he's going to invade France, I need to be with her." She hoped her chopped sentances were making sense even through her hysteria.

He replied "I know."

She looked at him, confused.  
"What do you mean you know? I just..I just read her letter now."

There was a silence.

"I've been drafted, Ameilia."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at him, unable to say anything.

"I leave in two days."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews =].**

**So this is finally it, the last chapter before we speed up to the time of the movie. It should start getting better now.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Amelia was overpowered with emotions. She feared for her Mother, and now her heart sank at Donny's news.  
Struggling for the right words, she let out a heavy sigh and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this Donny." Then she quickly turned and went back into the building.

Donny was shocked, and kind of disappointed that she'd give up on him just like that.

"Wait, Amelia, Don't be like that." he said, grabbing her by the elbow and turning her to him.

"You think I won't come back?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Donny--"

"Amelia." He said, in a serious tone.

"I'll come back, at the very least, I'll come back for you."

She was touched by his words.  
His hair was matted to his head and drops of water ran down his face.  
Amelia let a small smile rise on her lips, to show her gratitude, then turned to go up to her apartment.

Donny was left standing alone by the door.  
He thought to himself _'What the hell am I doing?_' and ran up the stairs to her apartment.  
Unfortunately when he rattled the doorknob, it was locked.  
Leaning up against the door, he said "Amelia, please let me in."  
There was no response.

Inside, Amelia lay on her bed, tears running down her face, and hearing every word he spoke.

"I'm not leaving until you do." he said, taking a seat against the door.

Countless hours went by, and she never opened her door.

Amelia woke in the early hours of the morning. She had no memory of falling asleep, and a jolt ran through her when she remembered that Donny was outside her door. Quickly running from her bed to the door, she opened it, and was surprised to find no one there.  
He had left, given up on her.  
She didn't blame him.

Donny walked down the street, gray clouds still swarming the sky.  
He felt a pang of sadness over the fact that she'd never let him in. Was she really willing to throw it all away because she was afraid?  
Every few steps he had to fight the urge to turn around and run back to her, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.  
She had made her decision.

The day crept along slowely, while both of them thought about what'd happened the night before. Regret was something they shared,  
but neither of them knew what to make of thier situation. And so they both went on with thier lives.

------------------

It was the day that Donny was to be shipped out. Funny enough, it was the first time the sun had been out since the night of his and Amelia's seperation.

[Donny POV]

I stood on the train platform, a bag of my stuff in one hand, and my slugger in the other. When Amelia made no attempt to reach me, I knew that I'd better start accepting my fate. So I took my lucky wooden bat around my neighbourhood, and got every jewish friend,  
family member, and aquaintance to carve the names of thier loved ones in Europe, in hopes that I'd avenge any who may die in the coming war.  
I could see the tears rising in my ma's eyes, and I knew what was coming.  
"Ma, c'mon, I'm only gonna be gone for a little while. I'm sure the academy won't even ship me off to Europe."  
I watched her as she looked from me, to the bat, and back at me, hysteria blazing in her eyes.  
I had no words that would comfort her, so I embraced her in a tight hug.  
My father rested his hand on my shoulder, then spoke in a stern voice.  
"I guess ya didn't even have to enlist.."

I knew my parents weren't okay with this, but being drafted wasn't being given a choice.  
I couldnt meet his eyes, so I stared off a bit to the left.  
There she stood. An angel in the sunlight.

Without breaking my gaze, I slowely walked over to her.

[/POV]

"I couldn't let you go without seeing you again.." she said quietly.

"It took you until now?" he asked, irritation laced in his words.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now." She said, a sly smirk on her face.

He couldn't take it anymore, he couldnt stay mad at her. So he took a few steps forward and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Stupid girl." he said, chuckling.

She let out a chuckle aswell.

Resting his head on hers, he tried to take in every detail.  
The sweet scent of flowers in her hair, the way his arms could wrap completely around her and back to his shoulders, and the feeling he got when he held her tight.

There was a sharp whistle in the distance, and they both knew what that meant.

"Your train's here." she whispered.

"I know." he whispered back, releasing her.

She refused to shed her tears while he remained, she had to be strong for him.  
Donny ran the top part of his finger along her cheek, looking her in the eyes.

"I'll see you soon." he said, casually.

It almost made her .

"I'll be waiting." she replied.

Reluctantly, he peeled himself away from her and heading back over to his parents, giving each another hug, before stepping into the train.

A single tear ran down her face, as she looked at the face of Donny Donowitz for the last time.

_'I promise you one day,  
I promise you always,  
We'll make it out someday,  
I promise you always.'_


End file.
